


Werewolf Chessboard

by packmom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/packmom/pseuds/packmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds out how Stiles tried to tell his dad about werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf Chessboard

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and probably only sterek ficlet. Hope you enjoy it.

"You told your dad about werewolves using a chessboard?" Derek asked in disbelieve "And then you tried to show him it was true by asking Cora to turn?"

"Shut up. It was a good idea until Cora fainted, then my dad didn't believe me and you know the rest" Stiles answered while he continued packing his stuff.

This was his last chance to decide what he was leaving behind and what things he wanted with him in his new dorm at College. He knew that his dad wasn't going to throw away the stuff he left in his bedroom but it was really hard to choose things. Well, for normal people it probably wasn't, but for him it was like leaving half of his life behind.

"What piece was supposed to be me? A knight?"

Stiles stopped what he was doing and turned around to see that Derek had a black knight in his hands. He didn't answer right away, not because he didn't know the answer but because he had lost his train of thought at the sight of Derek's hands. Also, it didn't helped him that his mind took off and started to imagine what those hands would feel in his skin.

"Stiles"

"Uhhmmm... sorry... what did you asked?" Stiles said and instantly stopped looking Derek's hands.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked while he tried to snif the air in a subtle way.

"OMG! Stop with the sniffing!" Yeah, that was the best way to avoid the question without lying. He wasn't going to tell Derek about the big crush he has on him, never.

"Then tell me what piece you decided to chose to represent me"

"One of the black horses, but I was going to choose first the black king"

"It was going to be a mistake, since you know, I'm not the Alpha anymore"

"You still are an Alpha" Stiles said and when he saw that Derek was going to argue he continued talking "Yeah, you may not have the red eyes and all the Alpha physical traits but what you did for Cora makes you a great Alpha. So yeah, if I had to do the chessboard thing again I'll pick up the black King"

Derek stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, Stiles was starting to worry he may have said something wrong but Derek let a little smile grace his features and without saying something Stiles knew that nothing was wrong.

"What piece were you?"

"A black knight, always ready to protect the king" Stiles said without thinking and when he realised what he just had said he blushed.

Derek raised his head and tried not to smile again. 

"And I'll keep saying that the whole protecting me is really foolish, I can heal. You don't"

"Well, you can tell me that again when you're paralyzed because of the venom of a stupid lizard! Or when you need me to cut off your arm because of a stupid bullet!" No, he wasn't yelling, but damn he was really close to do it. That stupid werewolf.

Stiles turned his back to Derek and continued with the packing. That was he got for trying to save the ass of that stupid, sexy, hot and grumpy werewolf. Of course, because he was so busy thinking how angry he was with Derek, he didn't notice that said grumpy werewolf was right behind him. At least it wasn't until he felt Derek's arms in his hips that he noticed wat happened.

"I never said I didn't want you to keep saving my life. Just try to keep yours while you are at it" Derek said to his ear and Stiles trembled.

"But its stupid..." Stiles said while trying to contain his blood from rushing to south regions of his body.

"Maybe the king wants you"

At that Stiles turned without stepping away from Derek's arms.

"Don't joke with that please" he pleaded.

"I'm not. I've waited almost three years to be able to do this" and with that said Derek kissed him.

It wasn't frantic, it wasn't sweet. It was timid, with a lot of doubts from both of them but when Stiles finally decided that this wasn't a game he decided to throw away all precaution and gave all what he had to made that first kiss with Derek the best for both.

When they parted to regain the breath Stiles had foolish smile in his lips. Maybe after all he was going to tell Derek all about that stupid crush.


End file.
